Acting On It
by EiswolfZero
Summary: Alpha!Bruce/Omega!Wally AU - Wally's body acts up after a mission. In a desperate moment he calls for help.


_Alright - my first real dive into the Alpha/Omega verse so I sure hope you got what you came for. Big thanks to my Bats for beta reading once again._

 _Due to me jumping right in have some smol information about my Omega!Wally, the rest he will explain himself:_  
 _\- his heat cycles are not once a month but once a week_  
 _ _-_ due to this he constantly smells like going into some kind of semi-heat_  
 _ _-_ his heats only last for about two to three hours instead of days_  
 _ _-_ his body does not suffer any hormonal damage due to the many heats he has endured alone_  
 _ _-_ his body works faster through some signals, meaning if an Alpha smells like going into a rut his body will work through it in seconds and ___-_ he will most likely not be affected in the slightest (maybe a tiny bit)_  
 _ _-_ due to the point above he might come off as a Beta at times, if it weren't for his smell_  
 _ _-_ while acting as the Flash the constant use of his powers makes it kind of hard to smell him (otherwise the secret would be out rather quickly)_

* * *

"Good job, everyone." Superman was talking to the authorities, rather than the rest of the League.

Which was just fine with Wally. After the chaos that had been this undercover mission he really wasn't too keen about talking to strangers.

Flash watched Superman follow the police outside, making sure that not one of the criminals even thought about escaping.

"You did good."

Batman's voice startled him somewhat and he glanced over to him. The giant warehouse seemed so much bigger with only the two of them in here.

"Right…." It hadn't been on today's agenda to bust this operation but circumstances had made it happen. "I'm sorry for disappearing for three days. They just got suspicious...I had meant to tell you guys but-"

"It's alright, Flash."

It wasn't. Not really. Wally had never been so tense and anxious _for days_ in his life.

"We found you and anything else could be prevented. You did good," Batman repeated and looked directly at Wally's face.

Wally didn't know what to say to that, so he opted not to. It still felt like a failure. All the careful planning and memorizing of his identity.

Sure, they had gotten these guys but now their associates would be warned.

Exhausted, Wally let his shoulders drop somewhat.

"Go home," Batman suddenly said, making Wally look at Bats again. "Do you have enough suppressants to reach your usual day?"

Wally nodded slowly. "Yeah, it's gonna be enough until Sunday. Thanks." Because that stuff wasn't cheap. Not for someone who needed to take so much as he needed. Which was why he never used them. Except for things like undercover missions but those were far and few in between. Thankfully.

Batman didn't seem pleased and observed Wally some more. "Is everything alright?"

Well, Wally certainly wasn't hurt. Except for his feelings and sense of duty. But other than that? Peachy. Almost peachy. His skin felt a little tight and he was _really_ tired.

"Mostly. I think it's just the whole thing crashing down on me. A good night's sleep should deal with that."

The following nod from Batman told Wally multiple things. Most of all that he either wasn't convinced or worried. Wally could never read Bats too well, so he just guessed most of the time.

"Do you want me to fly you home?"

Getting to sit in the Batwing? Now that was tempting but if Wally accepted the offer now...yeah, no. Bats would definitely get suspicious then. Any other time Wally would've jumped at the chance.

"Nah, I'll make it through the next 5 seconds. But thanks anyway."

One of Bats' eyebrows went up but he didn't say anything else about it. The Dark Knight merely turned and walked out of the warehouse. Leaving Wally alone.

His shoulders dropped some more when Bats was out of sight. "Sheesh…," Wally murmured and wished he could take his cowl off to put a hand through his hair. He was slightly sweaty too, something he hadn't noticed before.

This case really must've gotten to him. His body rarely reacted like that. Sure, he could get sweaty if it was a particularly long and stressful fight or during his short heats. But not because the League was rounding up a bunch of thugs in a warehouse.

The last few days really must've done a number on him.

Shaking his head, Wally made his way home.

* * *

It took only a short glance at the display from Alfred before he picked up the phone. "Master Wallace," he greeted the young man on the other end of the call.

 _"_ _Hey...hey Alfred. Could I talk to Bruce for a second?"_

Something was off.

"I'm afraid Master Bruce is currently unavailable and wishes not to be disturbed…" Alfred slowly trailed off, something he wasn't used to. But the hitch in Wallace's voice gave him a pause.

"Is everything alright, Master Wallace?" Maybe if he offered an ear that would listen, then they might be able to resolve whatever issue was at hand together.

 _"_ _No...no it isn't and I don't know what to do Alfred. It just hurts and..and my skin hurts and I'm too hot and I...I really…"_

Hearing Wallace cry on the phone wasn't something he neither expected nor was he willing to leave the man to his own devices. Distressed as he was.

"Are you hurt? Do you think you can come over to Wayne Manor?"

 _"_ _No...no I can't..."_ before Alfred could ask anything else, Wally seemed to gather himself and continued. _"Something's wrong and everything feels off and…and my heat won't stop and-"_

"Master Wallace." Alfred had to stop Wallace. It wouldn't do for the other to panic while he was alone somewhere else. "Do not worry. Let me handle this. All you have to do is to promise to get a glass of water and drink it."

Not only would the task get Wallace's mind off of the rising panic, if only for the moment, but experience also told him that someone should always stay hydrated. Especially during a heat.

When only silence followed Alfred pressed on again. "Can you do that for me?"

 _"_ _Yeah...yes..yes. Promise."_

"Good. I'll end the call now and send Batman over." He merely waited for Wallace to confirm before he did just that.

He placed the phone down and took out one of the communication devices that Bruce had built.

Five seconds later a familiar voice responded.

 _"_ _What is it?"_ Bruce didn't sound put out, it was more like a blank, neutral whisper.

"Master Wallace called. He requested help."

 _"_ _Tell him to contact the League."_

Bruce should know better than that. As if Alfred would call him if the issue could've been delegated to somewhere else.

"He is very distressed. He panicked, if he isn't currently panicking. Something is wrong with his heat."

Silence. But Alfred could practically feel Bruce's mind racing.

 _"_ _I'll take the jet. Ask Nightwing if he can take over. Forward him the frequency of the tracker, should they change locations."_

"Of course."

* * *

There could be many possibilities as to why Wally's heat wasn't over yet. If Wally had timed it well, and he usually did, then his current heat should've been over hours ago.

Bruce dwelled on the looming problem during his flight over to Central City. There he exited Batwing on the roof and sent it back home.

It would only attract attention.

He jumped down the emergency stairs and made sure no one watched him as Bruce entered Wally's bedroom through the window.

The air inside the room was like a slap to his face. His body was instantly heating up and responding to the pheromones in the air.

And Wally wasn't even in the room.

Reigning in his bodies reactions by sheer willpower, Bruce turned around and drew the curtains close. It would help no one if someone saw Batman in Wally's flat.

Bruce took another second or two to gather himself before he turned around and assessed the situation.

The bedroom was empty and looked like any other time he went through here. The only difference was the strong smell of an omega in heat.

The smell seemed to radiate from the sheets.

His body tensed as he made his way to the living room. There he found Wally on the couch, a flimsy excuse of a blanket thrown over his stomach and partly his legs.

Wally seemed to be naked.

Steeling himself, Bruce lowered himself onto a knee and gently put a hand on Wally's forehead. "Wally?"

Wally startled surprised and blinked at Bruce. His nostrils flared as he took in the Alphas scent and groaned. It sounded strangely like a sob.

"Bruce...god….," nothing more was said as Wally threw an arm over his face, forcing Bruce to take his hand away.

"What's going on Wally. Did you do something differently?" First Bruce had to eliminate any playing factors.

It was important to know if Wally had changed something about his routine or if it was just his body acting up. And if it was the latter..well, Bruce would go from there once he knew that was the case.

Underneath his arm Wally shook his head and took deep breaths.

They sounded entirely too much like work for Bruce.

"I'll need to take a blood sample, okay?" As of now Bruce wasn't even sure if Wally heard him. There had been the initial reaction to him but that was because of his touch and the reply to his question could've been something else entirely.

This time there was no reaction and Bruce took the sampling device from his belt.

Gently he took the other's arm, that rested beside his body, and turned it so that he could place the device in the crook of the elbow.

Just before the device could take its sample jerked Wally away, drawing his arm close to his chest.

"Please don't," Wally whined. His voice was oddly strained, as if he had ran a marathon and his face just as flushed.

"Wally, I can't help you if I don't take one," Bruce insisted but let his hand hover over the other's wrist.

"Hurts."

"What hurts?"

"My skin. The couch. The bed. Everything," Wally muttered and closed his eyes again, clearly trying to relax despite the pain he seemed to be in.

Everything hurt? Bruce understood that Wally's skin could hurt but the rest didn't make any sense. Was Wally getting delirious?

"I promise to be quick. Okay? I really need to do this." Once again he took Wally's arm and gently pulled it away from his chest. This time he didn't hesitate and immediately put the gadget against Wally's skin.

He got his sample, despite Wally flinching away again.

Letting go, Bruce settled back and transferred the data to the Batcomputer. In the meantime he looked Wally over.

The slightly flushed skin, it made Wally look enticing. The shine of a thin layer of sweat. For a moment Bruce just stared.

He knew he was a second away of letting the sight and smell get to him when realization dawned on him.

Wally was over stimulated.

That was why even the couch hurt. Why he had moved out of the bedroom. Probably to find some respite.

Frowning at himself, Bruce started to take of his gloves. The material probably hadn't helped either.

"What's wrong with me?" The question came unexpected and startled Bruce. If only because he had been fixated on taking his gloves off.

Slowly Bruce shook his head. "I can only theorize at the moment. Everything makes it look like a normal heat that just lasts a bit longer. But in your case it's already too long. If you did everything like usual then there might be other factors. Extended heats are sometimes treated by introducing an Alpha. If that Omega doesn't have one.

Because the combined pheromones actually soothe a heat."

Bu he couldn't be sure if _that_ was the case with Wally. His body and its reactions were unique and every problem was a new one.

"The data from the blood sample will tell us if that's the case." At least the results would strengthen or weaken his theory. "Do you have an Alpha you could call?"

Actually...Bruce didn't want to know that. Wally had called _him._ Maybe just because he had panicked and because he was used to discussing some of his body's factors with Bruce.

If Wally had known that the visit of an Alpha could help then surely he would've called said Alpha already.

He noticed Wally glancing at him with glazed eyes. "No," Wally began slowly. "There's no Alpha I could call."

No Alpha Wally wanted here with him being like this anyway. Anyone not in the hero business wouldn't understand what was going on and everyone else? Well. He could've suggested Dick. But Wally was pretty sure Bruce didn't want to hear _that._

Even if Dick would be kind enough to show up and help him out. As it was, Wally had called the only Alpha he had thought of.

He didn't expect Bruce to do this though. Hadn't called him with that intention. Wally had hoped for some chemical cocktail and be fine again.

Apparently he wouldn't get off so easily.

His reply hung between them and Wally watched Bruce slowly stand up.

Bruce looked at his activated arm gauntlet and read the provided data. Like he had suspected Wally's vitals were off the charts. More so than usual.

Healing factor or not, the speedster's body was stuck in a loop and would do so until it gave up. Unless he could help out.

The first thing he could do was synthesize nutrients that would slow down Wally's body but it could hurt him too. If his body didn't burn through it first.

Frowning, Bruce moved to the kitchen and checked the contents of the fridge. To buy himself some time.

Of course it was empty.

With a sigh he closed the fridge again and took off his cowl. Wally would need to eat soon. Turning to a cabinet and taking out a glass, he turned to the sink and filled the glass with water.

For a moment Bruce just looked at it, turning everything over in his head.

Wally didn't have an Alpha available to call. Even if the easiest way to deal with this _was_ to introduce an Alpha into this.

A strange hum escape him as Bruce tried to avoid the obvious solution to this.

There was already an Alpha present. A riled up one because he could hardly concentrate anymore. Though for Wally's sake he had to stay focused.

The other wasn't in any mindset to make this decision. To accept his advances.

And Bruce wasn't sure he was ready to start these advances.

Slowly he made his way back and placed the glass of water on the coffee table, the sound of glass being placed on glass getting Wally's attention.

Both men looked at each other. One feverish and the other uncomfortable for various reasons.

"I could…," Bruce started but trailed off. The air inside this flat was pressing and made him hyper aware of Wally's presence. Something he had successfully ignored before.

Wally averted his eyes and looked at the ceiling.

Just when Bruce thought this was how getting rejected by a well liked Omega felt like did Wally speak up.

"You don't have to...if you don't want. I won't make you do this."

Instead of replying Bruce moved forward again and took the glass of water. Gently he held it against the other's hand.

Startled Wally looked at Bruce and then the glass. Hesitantly he took it and moved slowly upwards so that he could drink from it.

"You're not making me do this," Bruce replied, patiently waiting for Wally to finish drinking before he continued. "It's an offer." The idea might've started out as some form of obligation. The need to help a teammate.

But if Bruce was completely honest with himself there was also a not so tiny part of him that felt almost giddy.

Wally opened his mouth, only to close it again. He glanced down at the glass and played with the rim of it, absentmindedly tracing it with his fingers.

Seeing Wally nod slightly, Bruce stepped away from the couch and removed the cape from his suit. He would need to get rid of the whole thing. Since Wally wouldn't be able to handle it against his skin. "We need to get contraceptives first," Bruce said as a matter of facts.

The flush on Wally's face was of an entirely different matter this time. "I'm infertile," Wally mumbled and settled back to lie on the couch again. He stared at the back of the couch, embarrassed.

"What?" Had Bruce heard right? Surely this was something that ought to be in Wally's file. Was it not? Why would his body go into heat then?

"Well...not really infertile but...like...there's only 1% that anyone could get me pregnant?" Wally asked back, not really sure if his math was right. Though the fact itself was. There was no way anyone could knock him up.

He continued his explanation, before Bruce could ask even more questions. "My body treats..," for a moment he faltered, searching for a better word and didn't find one. "Uh...it treats...semen like any other intrusion. It...deals with it before it can even attempt to accept the foreign substance." Wally grimaced.

What a way to end an explanation. With the word substance. There was no way this was the correct word for cum.

Groaning to himself, Wally threw his arm over his face to hide his discomfort.

"Who tested that?" It sure wasn't Bruce because he would remember doing such tests. It hadn't even crossed his mind that Wally's body would react to something natural as hostile.

And Wally wouldn't go to an ordinary doctor. There were too many things out of the ordinary to risk that.

"Uncle Barry did."

Of course. Barry would've thought of something like that to bring up the question. And the following tests.

Bruce nodded, accepting the reply as it was. There wasn't a reason to doubt something that Barry and Wally had taken care of.

He took off most of the suit and placed it on the cape on the floor, out of the way. Only his pants were left and with something akin to a sigh he took those off too, leaving him in his underpants.

Those were already straining against the hard on he was sporting. Despite his collected facade the smell and sight of Wally hadn't left him unaffected. But that had to be expected.

He closed the distance between them and gently took Wally's wrist and pulled it away from his face, giving him a soft nod when Wally looked up at him. His face still quite flushed.

"We should move to the bedroom." There was no way they could do this on the couch. Wally didn't fit the whole length and Bruce wouldn't even fit with his torso.

Wally made a grimace and gave off a small whine. "The bed hurts. I don't wan-"

"Wally," Bruce effectively shut the other up, without having raised his voice at all. "Come with me to bed. We can move the blanket out of the way." They wouldn't need it anyway.

After a few seconds Wally nodded and made to move up. Painfully slow. The flush on his face deepened and he already felt overwhelmed from having put his feet on the floor by sitting on the edge of the couch. His blankets had moved with him.

Frowning at Wally's speed, Bruce had to remind himself that Wally had been _somewhat_ comfortable on the couch. If _this_ was what little movement did to the other then he should act sooner rather than later.

Moving close to Wally, Bruce easily picked the other up. There was little protest while Bruce tightened his grip on the sweaty skin. Wally was radiating warmth like he had never felt before and for a moment Bruce wondered if this was how Wally felt every time he went into heat.

With Wally secure in his arms Bruce moved to the bedroom, feeling himself blush as Wally _nuzzled_ into his neck.

It was innocent enough and it _still_ did things to him.

Bruce gently lowered Wally down on the bed before he stepped to the side and removed the blankets by simply throwing them in the floor.

He used the few seconds to just stare at the closed curtains and willed his self control to life again.

His erection was already slightly hurting and the urge to just stick close to Wally was humming through his veins more than ever.

Now that he allowed himself to be affected by all of this Bruce could at least recognize that Wally had always smelled amazing. But right now it was near resistable.

Any lesser Alpha might've already thrown themself at Wally.

Squaring his shoulders, Bruce turned to Wally and crawled onto the bed, hovering over Wally by placing both of his hands on either side of him.

Wally opened his eyes and blinked a few times, having regained what little energy he could call upon. His hand was slightly shaking as he lifted it to touch Bruce's abs. Something he had thought about sometimes but never imagined to witness while alive.

"You really don't have to…," Wally murmured while he stared at the chest in front of him. Entranced.

Bruce placed a hand on Wally's hip as his reply, despite the thin blanket still separating them. With one smooth movement the blanket was gone and he settled between Wally's legs, never breaking his eye contact.

Wally easily placed his legs around Bruce's body, slightly arching his hips to grind their hips together one time.

"You say I don't have to," Bruce suddenly said while he placed his hand between Wally's legs. The need to explore was jumping underneath his skin but the knowledge that Wally wouldn't be able to bear it one second to long kept him from doing so. "But your body says differently. If I didn't want to do this I wouldn't have offered. You wouldn't have ac-"

His fingers touched something solid instead of simply slipping into Wally's slick hole.

Bruce had meant to check and see if he should just...go at it or if Wally still needed some lubricant or not. Every Omega was different in that department.

He hadn't been prepared for a toy to be inside Wally.

All this time he had been there.

It wasn't uncommon for Omegas who weren't bonded to resort to the use of toys. In the end it wasn't as surprising as he had felt for a second.

Changing the position of his hand, Bruce gently pulled the toy out of Wally, causing the redhead's breathe to hitch and his body to squirm.

Letting the toy slip onto the bed beside them, Bruce used this to determine how slick Wally already was.

Wally was red. Everywhere. His face, his neck, down to his shoulders. His straining cock.

Wally had almost forgotten about the toy, having gotten used to it during his little panic attack and for Bruce to find it there...but Bruce didn't seem too fazed. Thankfully.

Maybe it was because he was used to this? Then again Wally figured that Bruce, as the playboy he was known for, knew how to please his partners. Without toys.

God. Why would his body do this to him. To Bruce. Wally might have fantasized about Bruce, as Bruce and Batman, it didn't really make a difference, but that was it. And now here he was.

With the Alpha above him. Ready t-

His thoughts stopped when Bruce positioned himself right at his entrance and entered him without any more waiting or warning.

Body suddenly more alive than in the past hour Wally sobbed against Bruce settling on him. He meant to push Bruce away but the other wouldn't have it.

"Just a moment Wally. It won't be too long until it gets better," Bruce promised and put his fingers into Wally's hair. Keeping him grounded. "If you really can't handle it then tell me. I _will_ stop. But you need to know the difference between that and enduring it so it can get better," Bruce explained while he moved his fingers in lazy circles, practically massaging Wally's head.

Wally closed his eyes and took in the sensations. The hands in his hair were nice but everything else made him want to jump out of his skin.

Taking a deep breath, Wally tried to relax and simply rested his hands against Bruce instead of trying to keep him away. Bruce was right. He needed to get through this. Could get through this.

When he managed that then everything would be normal again.

Letting go of the air in his lungs Wally noticed that Bruce too was slightly...shaking?

He opened his eyes and looked at a flushed face above him. Maybe not as red as he was but there was a certain strain on Bruce's face.

Slowly Wally nodded. He could handle this. Could handle _Bruce_ doing this to him. Something that should've been positive in every way.

Bruce nodded back at Wally and slowly started to move his hips, moving in and out of the enticing, slick warmth that was Wally.

He was aware that it would be better to move faster but he needed to see how Wally would react, instead of just pounding into him. And he probably wouldn't be able to stop if he did this fast.

Wally felt wonderful. Smelled even better and Bruce rested his head on the others shoulder for a moment, taking in his scent.

He noted that Wally didn't really move, which was alright. There was too much going on at once for the speedster.

Taking this as a positive sign, Bruce started to increase his speed and gently put his arms around Wally's middle, lifting his hip for a better position.

This however earned him a reaction. Wally tightened his legs around Bruce's hip and actually started to undulate his own hips, effectively moving against Bruce.

His head still resting there, Bruce worked his way from Wally's shoulder to his' chin, biting him gently along the way. Tasting him.

When Bruce had been on his way over to Central, _this_ hadn't been one of the scenarios he had thought possible. Upon reflection though, the one where Wally was so bad off to be moved to the Watchtower was ridiculous now.

Bruce didn't feel the need to share this side of Wally with anyone.

A possessive thought. But Bruce was nothing short of possessive and a hundred percent committed to _his_ people.

Despite their movements Wally continued to whine here and there, clearly close to the edge but just skimming it. Something that he must've endured for hours already.

A long time for a speedster.

It hadn't been long for Bruce and he already felt the telltale tightening in his stomach muscles. If Wally's scent wouldn't be all around him and Bruce actually doing this faster than he would under any circumstances then he would be quite baffled at his own suddenness.

But he knew the circumstances, could feel Wally getting tight and relaxing again around his cock. Wally's own erection slipping over his stomach due to their movements.

Bruce didn't neglect Wally out of ignorance but respected the others need. If Wally could barely stand Bruce holding him like this then he certainly wouldn't have liked Bruce's hands on his dick.

At some point they suddenly kissed and Bruce wasn't sure who the instigator had been.

Wally nipped at the corner of Bruce's mouth, drawing out his tongue which resulted in a breathy kiss.

Having removed his arms, Bruce took Wally's face into his hands while Wally put his' around Bruce's neck. The redhead's movement switched from reluctant to desperate.

It didn't take long before Bruce felt Wally's muscles tightening around him and Wally came all over his stomach, throwing his head back in pleasure and what seemed pain.

Bruce managed a few more thrusts, being on the edge himself.

He knotted Wally just as he came, effectively trapping them in his position. Bruce continued to move his hips in the smallest of movements, earning him whimpers and soft moans from Wally.

Wally had relaxed his hold on Bruce and concentrated on breathing. His skin still felt tight but this time it was different. Not as...urgent anymore.

He was a little disappointed that he wasn't fine already but logically he knew that heats lasted days for every other Omega. He supposed this was his turn to experience the equivalent to that.

A soft kiss to his eyelid pulled his attention back to the Alpha above him. Around him. _In_ him.

Bruce had settled on his body, using his arms to keep his head upright. Despite Bruce's size and weight Wally didn't feel crushed.

The skin to skin contact didn't bother him as much as it had before.

"I knew you could do it," Bruce praised with a knowing expression.

"I barely did anything," Wally frowned. "I promise I'm usually more fun than this." Not that many people could confirm that, since Wally usually kept to himself. It was just easier than to explain why certain things happened with him.

Bruce shook his head somewhat. "No one can blame you for that. And it's not like I didn't enjoy myself a little bit." Bruce wiggled his hips again with a small grin, causing Wally to avert his eyes and fake cough for a second.

"It will be a little while and after that we'll continue. We have to make sure that by the end of this your heat has gone," Bruce warned Wally somewhat.

Wally just groaned and sighed. "How do normal people do this for days. This is just torture."

"Torture it might be right now but Omegas usually have their Alphas to help them through it. And it certainly can be fun."

Taking the information in, Wally glanced at Bruce. "Oh? So you helped quite a few Omegas through your years?"

"Not through heats, no. I never had the time for that." Like Wally had said. Heats usually took days and he was too busy to entertain some random Omega in that way.

But Wally wasn't a random Omega that felt like Bruce would be a nice Alpha to have around. For some reason Wally actually liked having him around. And not just as Bruce.

Not many wanted to ' _hang out_ ' with the Batman.

"Oh…" Wally replied with a weird look which Batman couldn't read. "I...well...thank you."

It wasn't a big deal. Not in a sense that Bruce thought so little of spending Wally's heat with him because it actually... _meant_ something.

But if he was ever asked again...Bruce wouldn't mind to help out again. Because it was Wally.

His attention was drawn back to Wally, who had started to fidget around. Bruce could feel Wally tensing around his dick, which caused Bruce to buck slightly with his hips.

But he didn't get very far due to the knot.

Bruce watched Wally closely, the fidgeting a product of embarrassment instead of the heat. And Bruce was pretty sure why that was.

He moved a hand between them and gently took Wally's erection into it. Wally reacted delightfully to it, especially when Bruce slowly started to move his hand and put varying degrees of pressure on it.

Bruce leaned forward and gently bit Wally's ear. "Don't be embarrassed. Let me take care of you."

Wally's blush intensified back to the stage as it had been when Bruce had walked into the flat, though this time it was of a different cause.

He nibbled his way lower, especially to the place where a mark would be if Wally were bonded. It had the desired reaction as Wally bucked into his hand, though both of their motions were limited.

And Wally finally relaxed wholly, letting Bruce take over for the moment.

* * *

Bruce woke to a ringing noise that definitely didn't belong to him.

Opening his eyes, he meant to find the culprit and take care of the call if it weren't for Wally suddenly standing up and making haste into the living room.

Interesting.

Curiously, Bruce listened to figure out who might be calling. Whoever it was, Wally managed to talk quiet enough to them because he walked back into the bedroom after two minutes.

Their eyes met and Wally instantly turned red. A reaction Bruce would probably never get tired off.

"Morning," said Bruce but remained where he was. His eyes briefly flickered over Wally's naked body, taking in everything. Only to fixate on the reddened skin on Wally's shoulder. It stood out oddly against the rest of his skin.

Wally covered it up when he noticed what Bruce was staring at and all but flung himself back into the bed.

Something didn't add up for Bruce. "I faintly remember biting you…," Bruce murmured with a strange feeling in his chest. Maybe he remembered wrong and it hadn't been a bite. Maybe he had just teased the skin enough to still leave the skin irritated.

Which was for the better. Bruce had forgotten himself for a little while and he wouldn't want to force Wally into a bond neither of them agreed to.

He turned his body so that he could watch Wally, who was still looking...embarrassed.

Surely they had moved on from that now.

Wally rubbed the space where the almost bite was placed. "You _did_ bite me."

Well that….he had? Bruce opened his mouth to ask but Wally beat him to it.

"I..uh...it was really enjoyable...I didn't mind," Wally murmured. It was nice to hear that Wally would've accepted it. The bite.

But still. It was odd. Just a second ago Bruce had been glad that there hadn't been a bite and now he felt...disappointed.

He had never heard of an initial bite vanishing. But he had a vague idea about what happened.

"My body," Wally said as a matter of fact. As if it explained everything.

It did.

"It just..it healed the bite away." Wally sounded as if that was new information to him as well. Despite sounding as if they should've expected it anyway.

Did that mean that Wally was never going to get a mate? Not in a bonded sense? That seemed...unfair. If Bruce had to give this an expression.

Gently Bruce reached out and put a hand on the irritated skin, feeling the heat radiating from Wally. The bite had healed. A blessing for someone who hadn't wanted to actually put a mark on anyone. And yet…

"You healed before your body could accept the bite," Bruce mused out loud. Wally looked curiously at him but Bruce didn't even know himself where he wanted to go with this.

He wondered about what would happen if Wally's body accepted the bite. Would it remain? Or still get healed away?

Things happened to the body when a pair bonded. Changed pheromones and cycles and other things.

Maybe Wally's body would never accept it but...maybe it would just heal the mark away and change anyway. Meaning he was still bonded.

Bruce startled out of his thoughts when he felt Wally's hand taking his' and removing it from the irritated skin. "Sorry, it's still tender," Wally murmured as if he was sorry to do this.

"There's a possibility that your body can accept marks," Bruce suddenly said, causing Wally to make a confused expression. "You healed it faster than it could be accepted. Let's say your... _partner_ were to bite you several times to keep the bite long enough...it should accept it. In theory."

Wally blinked at Bruce, taking in the information. He had never really given this so much thought. He figured if something would happen someday then it would and otherwise...well, then that was a fact too.

Shrugging somewhat, Wally wasn't sure what Bruce wanted to hear. Excitement that maybe one day he could get a mark? Or just nod and accept Bruce's theory.

His attention was drawn away from Bruce's face when he felt the other' hand on his stomach, slowly exploring the skin there. After what had happened this Sunday it shouldn't make Wally as nervous as it did.

"Uhh..maybe you should stop," Wally suggested with a faint blush.

"Why is that?" Bruce asked back, a small smile present. He had made his own conclusion while Wally had been occupied with his thoughts.

"I...well…," Wally swallowed heavily. He didn't have a reason except for finding this stimulating. "If you don't I'll...I... _this feels nice_." Maybe Bruce would understand that just as well.

They didn't really _have_ to have sex anymore. Seeing how Wally was feeling fine.

Bruce hummed as he pushed himself up on one arm and leaned in a bit. "I sure hope it does," he murmured and came even closer. Until he was close enough to nip at the tender skin between Wally's shoulder and neck.


End file.
